


Haze

by GK7



Series: JJP short aus [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mild Language, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Puppy Love, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Slice of Life, Teasing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: Jaebeom and Jinyoung meet after school and romance happens through a haze of first impressions and misconceptions.Basically just puppy love, because I love bounce era JJP.Also, who doesn't love bad boy Jaebeom and good boy Jinyoung with a surprise up his sleeve.PS: I wanted to write some self indulgent out and out annoyingly cheesy JJP scenarios because why not, so be ready for a sugar high. 😉
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP short aus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773349
Comments: 39
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Jaebeom passed on the joint to Jinyoung. Through a haze of smoke and his own growing panic, the only clear thought Jinyoung had right now was that he wanted to get out of there, as fast as he could. But he was not going to leave without his friend. 

"No thanks." he said, pushing Jaebeom's hand away.

Jaebeom looked pissed. 

"Why did you even come if you didn't want to do it?" he snapped. 

"You really expected me to let you come here alone? It's dangerous." Jinyoung said, lowering his voice into a furious whisper as he let his eyes roam around the dingy little living room crammed with people smoking and snorting, and occasionally making out.

"What are you? A virgin?"

Jinyoung froze.

"I was just talking about weed. But I think I've hit another nerve..." said Jaebeom with a snicker as he leaned towards him, his eyes on Jinyoung's lips. Jinyoung let him place a chaste kiss there before pulling away slightly, his face going red. 

"Am I your first kiss too?" Jaebeom asked, his hooded eyes boring into Jinyoung's with lust. 

"We're leaving." said Jinyoung with a huff leaning back to roll off the ancient couch they'd been cramped in for the past fifteen minutes and standing up. 

"Suit yourself. I'm not going anywhere." said Jaebeom indifferently as he settled back into the couch more comfortably. 

Jinyoung tried to hide the pang of hurt and made his way towards the entrance of the dilapidated shack, past twenty or so people lying in various states of consciousness on every empty surface possible. Some were even dry humping each other right infront of everyone, their eyes so far away from the act that Jinyoung wasn't even sure if they knew what they were doing.

Just as Jinyoung reached the door, he was stopped by a burly guy. Handsome, but with such a menacing aura that it sent off alarm bells in Jinyoung's brain immediately.

"You can't leave without paying." 

"But I didn't buy anything. 

The guy just scoffed. 

"What did you come here for then? The gourmet special? Cough up!" said the guy, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"I'm not lying, I didn't even smoke okay!" 

"Where's your friend?" 

"I don't know. I guess he left." Jinyoung tried to sidestep him and reached for the door knob again. 

"Not so fast." said the guy, grabbing his wrist. "You can leave when you pay up. It's that simple."

"I'm telling you I didn't smoke!"

The guy didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then Jinyoung saw him nod to someone behind him and strong hands were grabbing his arms from both sides. 

"Hey! Let go! I told you I didn't take anything!" 

"Then you won't mind if I have a look." said the guy, starting to pat his hands all over Jinyoung roughly. 

Jinyoung stood still. There was no point in struggling. The boys would find out soon enough that he was speaking the truth and then he could make his escape.

Except that the guy seemed to be taking longer than necessary as his hand patted Jinyoung's butt and then stayed there. 

Before Jinyoung could figure out anything, the guy was squeezing his butt and pulling him closer.

"What's this then?

"What's what? Said Jinyoung, starting to feel his panic rising again. Until now he'd willed himself into relative calm. He was a guy afterall, he was used to a little bit of rough housing.

"This." said the guy, pushing his fingers inside Jinyoung's back pocket and then pulling his hand back to show him. It took Jinyoung a while to figure out what he was seeing, a tiny packet of green herbs. Uh oh. 

"Th-that's not mine." 

"I know." 

"So you believe me?" 

"Yup. Because it's mine and you tried to steal it. So now you need to pay for it. Double." 

Jinyoung had started to sweat profusely now.

"Listen. This is a misunderstanding. I don't know how it got there. I don't even do drugs. Please...just let me go...I swear, you can ask my friend..." 

But even as he said it, Jinyoung knew he'd just made a fatal mistake in his panic. Telling these goons exactly how out of place he really was here, as if his sweater wasn't indication enough, was the worst thing he could have done.

"I thought you said your friend left."

"No please. Let me call him. He'll tell you." 

"Do I look like a cop? Pay or pulp. That's all I got time for." 

"Please. Come on. It's just a misunderstanding." 

"No, it's not." 

"Please...I swear!" 

The guy seemed to contemplate for another minute before he suddenly leaned in close to Jinyoung's face and whispered in his ear, 

"See normally I would've beaten you to a pulp by now. But I like your ass and you're kind of pretty. So either you cut the bullshit and pay up in cash or let me fuck you so we can call it a day." 

Jinyoung trembled as he felt the guy's breath blow into his ear. 

"Jaebeom..." he whimpered. Jinyoung wasn't a guy who got easily scared. But he wasn't stupid either. He knew of only two types of dealers from stories he'd heard around school - desperate rats who would be too stoned themselves to actually do anything to him and the second, more dangerous type - sadistic goons, alert and ruthless, who would take pleasure in his pain. 

This guy and his two minions seemed to be of the latter group. They didn't seem to be much older than Jinyoung even though he was definitely shorter. But they had muscles in all the right places and Jinyoung might even have found them attractive if he had met them somewhere else, say in a coffee shop or something. Right now, all he felt was danger and panic. 

"Jackson. This twink's definitely got no money. Let's just beat him up and kick him out."

"Shut up Yugyeom. I think he's telling the truth. Someone must have slipped it in while he wasn't looking."

Jinyoung turned around gratefully to look at his savior but his heart dropped as he saw the guy looking him up and down with a disbelieving smirk. So they were just playing with him now. An easy target.

"What do you think pretty? said the first guy, who now Jinyoung knew was named Jackson. "Mark seems to think you're a good little boy. Are you a good little boy?"

"I bet he is." said the guy named Yugyeom with a chuckle and Jinyoung jumped at a resounding smack as Yugyeom clapped his hands together once. "Should I punish you like this? Only if you're willing. Will you like that good boy?" 

Jinyoung knew he should scream, or kick or scratch or do something to call Jaebeom's attention from the other room, but his body remained frozen, still holding on to the hope that the situation wouldn't escalate any further.

"Listen please. Let me just call my friend. He'll bail me out. He knows I didn't..." 

"You don't get it do you? said Mark stepping closer behind him, making the hair on his neck stand up on end. "We ain't the Federal Court. You were caught red-handed. Now you pay up. One way or another."

"So, what's it gonna be?" asked Jackson. 

"Get away from him." 

Jinyoung whipped his head around to see Jaebeom standing right behind Yugyeom and Mark. But instead of looking mad, Jaebeom just looked mildly irritated. 

"Don't you see you're scaring him, assholes?" 

The three guys all turned in synchrony to look back at Jinyoung in surprise. 

"Oh shit." said Jackson. "He's almost having a panic attack." he said, holding his hands up and backing away from Jinyoung immediately. The other two guys did the same as Jaebeom stepped closer. 

Jinyoung couldn't understand what was going on. 

"You...know these people?" he asked Jaebeom, breathing heavily as his heartbeat sped up faster, if that was even possible. 

"They're my friends." 

"What the...?" 

"Listen. Forget what they said. They were just hazing you okay. They weren't going to do anything. Though I _am_ going to kick their asses unless they apologize within the next five seconds." 

"Jeez dude! I didn't know he wouldn't see through all that bullshit. Listen I'm sorry okay." 

"Sorry, we went too far." mumbled Yugyeom looking ashamed now. 

"I'm sorry too. But the packet was in his pocket. What were we supposed to think? That shit ain't cheap and we've been having trouble with baby faced swindlers who look a lot like that lately." said Mark, pointing at Jinyoung's preppy clothes defensively. 

"Let's go!" said Jaebeom grabbing Jinyoung's hand and pulling him out of the house. 

Jinyoung still couldn't speak much, trying to come to terms with what just happened. He'd never experienced something like that before, the fear, the panic, the uncertainty about what they were going to do to him. 

"Listen. They're not bad guys. They just have a twisted sense of humor." 

Jinyoung found his tongue. 

"Seriously! You're going to defend that?" 

"I'm not defending what they did. I'm just saying, I know them. They weren't going to do anything to you okay! They don't fuck with people like that." 

"I'm going home. Why did you even bother to come if they're so harmless? You seemed pretty happy lounging in there by yourself." 

"Because I didn't want you to stay mad at me. Listen, why don't you come over to my place and hang out with them tomorrow? After school. I promise they'll behave. Jackson will even find out who slipped that packet in. I bet it was that Seji. He hates me. We'll teach him a lesson. You'll see. Really." 

"I don't even know _you_ that well!" 

"Then why were you going all mother dragon on me when I didn't want to leave earlier?" 

"I just didn't want to leave you in there alone okay..." said Jinyoung looking down at his feet in embarassment. 

He could feel Jaebeom's eyes boring into his skull for a whole minute before he spoke again, 

"Listen I know you stare at me at school and I think you're cute too, or I wouldn't have asked you out tonight. Come over to my place tomorrow. Let's just hang out. See where this goes." said Jaebeom. Jinyoung could see his fingers twisting together nervously through his peripheral vision. 

Jinyoung was quiet again as he kept his eyes down, twisting his ankle this way and that. Jaebeom's bluntness was making him feel extremely shy. His ears were red as he contemplated.

It was late at night and his parents didn't know that the lump on his bed was just that - a lump, of pillows. Not their precious, well behaved, obedient son. He didn't have much time to make a decision before his mother came up to check that he wasn't up reading novels in bed with a torch hidden under his blankets. Rock music, novels, pierced boys who smoked weed, they didn't sit well with his parents. They were good, religious people who went to church and sang hymns. Jinyoung would be damned if he took up Jaebeom's offer. 

But he would regret it even more if he didn't. 

"Okay." he said. 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah...okay." 

"You sure right? Don't bail out on me at the last moment like you did tonight. Just be clear about the things you don't like before hand and we won't even go there." 

"Really?" said Jinyoung surprised. 

"Ofcourse! You just had to say no when I told you where we were going." 

"So if I say no..." 

"No drugs? Fine. I don't need them to have a good time anyway."

"Really?"

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" 

Jinyoung looked pointedly at Jaebeom's lip and nose piercings, his unruly black hair, his skin-tight, ripped jeans and his Bob Marley t-shirt partially hidden under a leather jacket.

"What? You gonna stereotype me for my look now? It's not some kind of statement for something dark okay! For your information, my parents love me, I work part time, I get good grades in school, I have five cats and I've never been abused. I go to church every Sunday too, if that helps. Though you clearly haven't noticed, sitting out front like a good boy." 

Jinyoung cringed as he remembered Jackson calling him "good boy" earlier, in a very different context. 

"I just like to have a good time now and then. That's all. So what about you?" asked Jaebeom raising a brow and crossing his arms. "Feel brave enough?"

"Yes." Jinyoung mumbled. 

"Louder Park." 

"Yes, sir!" Jinyoung snapped back indignantly.

It was his turn now to feel smug at Jaebeom's rapidly reddening ears. He felt bad for making assumptions about him, but Jaebeom couldn't really blame him after the thing his friends had pulled a few minutes ago. 

"Good...good..." said Jaebeom, his eyes wide and his voice husky. "Let's go." 

"Aren't you staying with your friends?" Jinyoung asked innocently. 

"No." Said Jaebeom, grabbing his hand and pulling him along through the rickety gate. "I don't wanna punch them this early in the night." 

Jinyoung couldn't help the goofy grin forming on his face as he stared at Jaebeom the whole of the thirty minute walk back to his house. Jaebeom was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was really turned on right now, except that he laced his fingers more securely through Jinyoung's and held his hand possessively as he walked him home without being asked. 

Yes. Jinyoung thought smiling. He felt brave enough. 

\--End--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know I need to update The Sound of You Calling Me but I didn't have much time to edit the next chapter. I also didn't want to leave you guys hung up on the angst, so here's a little something that I hope you'll enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lips are sealed.  
> By your kisses.

_Beom: Remind me, why are we keeping us a secret again?_

_Me: Because you literally got detention in my dad's class, and my cousin goes to our school._

_Beom: Okay. So where's my prize?_

_Me: What prize?_

_Beom: My kiss. For keeping your secret._

_*Message archived*_

_Me: A. Don't text me things like that, idiot! B. There's no prize for being a gentleman and C. We're in class. Stop texting._

_Beom: Stop replying then_

_Me: Stop texting first_

_Beom: No you stop first_

_Me: No you_

_Beom: No you_

"Mr. Lim, you've been using the calculator in your phone very diligently for the past ten minutes or so. I'm sure you've finished by now, please give us your answer." 

"I...uhh...umm..." 

"I thought so. We're studying Japanese by the way, incase you forgot. See me after class." 

Jinyoung walked down the corridor alone among the throng of students going towards the cafeteria for lunch. 

_Me: Idiot, why are you so careless?_

_Beom: What? He's prejudiced against me._

_Me: He's not. You broke the rules._

_Beom: You did too, didn't get into trouble either._

_Me: You're literally texting while Mr. Kim comes up with your punishment for texting in class?_

_Beom: He's on the phone with his wife, I'm texting you. I don't see the difference. And don't change the subject!_

_Me: I'm not your wife!_

_Beom: Does that mean I can call you my husband now?_

_*3 messages archived*_

_Me: You set me up! And stop texting things like that, what if my cousin uses my phone!_

_Beom: You make it so easy that I can't resist babe._

_*Conversation archived*_

Jinyoung huffed out a breath and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He didn't know what he was angrier about, Jaebeom grabbing every opportunity to fluster him or him having to go for lunch alone. 

Not technically though. They never sat together, on Jinyoung's insistence, but he liked the warm feeling of Jaebeom's eyes on him while he ate and laughed with his friends. There was a time when he was the one staring at Jaebeom all the time, panicking everytime his cousin and his bestfriend caught him looking. 

He couldn't help a flushed smile as he thought back to how the tables had turned. It made him giddy, having someone care about him like that. 

He did have Bambam, his best friend and Youngjae, his favorite cousin in the whole wide world. But with Jaebeom, it was different. 

By the time the three of them got out of the school cafeteria, his mood was much better and he already missed Jaebeom. Forgiveness was easier on a full stomach. 

As he walked along the corridors with Bambam and Youngjae chattering non-stop, trying to avoid the mull of students heading off to their classes in different directions, he felt a warmth prickle the hair on the back of his neck. 

His head snapped up involuntarily and there was Jaebeom, walking towards him, surrounded by a gaggle of his band mates and groupies, one hand holding his backpack, the other holding his phone. Jinyoung felt a sense of elation and disappointment at the same time. 

It looked like Jaebeom was in his own world despite his friends chattering to him, at him and over him, non-stop. Jinyoung grumbled under his breath. His boyfriend was too popular to have even a moment to notice that Jinyoung was walking right towards him across the hallway, and even though it was ideal this way for the sake of their secret, the disappointment was real. 

Jinyoung felt the sudden urge to yell, "Hey boyfriend, why aren't you looking for me!" and watch the entire school's jaws drop open collectively. But he controlled himself, albeit with difficulty. His dad had spies all around and Jaebeom had his earphones in anyway.

Probably playing some new R&B music, that he insisted on making Jinyoung listen to during every secret date they went on, making him go red everytime because of the lyrics. 

Jaebeom wouldn't relent though. He would corner Jinyoung in places where he couldn't run and then spring a new song or two he was currently listening to on him, knowing Jinyoung would hammer his own foot than admit that the words made him flustered. 

A complete sadist, Jinyoung thought bitterly. 

Suddenly, as if he'd heard Jinyoung's silent call, Jaebeom looked up. His eyes shifted from the mass of students directly infront of him to land on Jinyoung, and his lips widened into a smirk. 

Jinyoung was almost sure he felt his lungs clench tight and squeeze his heart out, right through his air passage and into his throat. 

Time seemed to slow down. No wait, it wasn't time, it was Jinyoung's beloved cousin and his own two feet, the former having spotted his best friend Younghyun and stopped to say Hi, and the latter wanting to draw out the moment for as long as possible so he could steal more than just a glance at his own boyfriend. 

Jaebeom seemed to have other ideas though as his eyes glistened with mischief and his smirk widened even further. His group was getting closer now, barely two or three feet away. 

Suddenly, Jaebeom leaned in to whisper something to a few of his friends and they all snickered as they looked pointedly down the hallway towards Jinyoung. They seemed to be passing around the message quietly, and to his horror, all of Jaebeom's friends were now sniggering and whispering and looking at him as if they knew a secret. 

Jinyoung's phone pinged just then and he quickly read the new text. 

_Beom: they know about my crush, should I tell them yours too?_

Jinyoung's face burned and he forced his eyes away from the phone in Jaebeom's hand, pretending to be paying attention to Bambam reciting his daily quota of academic problems to anyone who would listen - starting from the pebble that had snuck into his shoes in the morning to the nano sized drop of apple juice on his snow white Chanel that no one else could see. 

The heat in his face intensified as he saw Jaebeom getting closer through his peripheral vision. 

Closer and closer and closer. 

Finally, he made his decision and looked up. 

Big mistake. 

As soon as his eyes met Jaebeom's, his own lips turned up in a helpless smile and before he knew it, he was blushing. Right infront of everyone. 

There was a resounding whoop from Jaebeom's friends, but Jinyoung couldn't really hear anything anymore. The blood rushing into his ears had slowly obliterated every other sound, leaving only the sound of Jaebeom's footsteps as he finally passed by, eyes still on him, too close, barely a foot of space between them. 

Jinyoung refused to look away and so did Jaebeom, stubborn as they both were. Still smiling like an idiot, Jinyoung watched as Jaebeom turned around to keep smirking at him, walking backwards now.

Jinyoung continued to stare back, until one of Jaebeom's friends placed an arm around his neck and turned him back around, giving him a mock punch in the gut while the rest of his group fell to teasing and hitting him at his blatant PDA.

Jinyoung turned back quickly, still grinning. 

And came face to face with Youngjae and Bambam, arms crossed, eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised in question. 

_Me: Uh, oh_. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dive into your love

_Me: Miss you. Can't wait to see you after school._

_*message archived*_

_Beom: where are you?_

_Me: Beom, no._

_Beom: What? It's an innocent question_

_Me: Don't you dare pull that shit again!_

_Beom: What shit?_

_Me: Do you know how hard it was to convince Bam and Young that I was grimacing not grinning at you?  
_

_Beom: And they bought it?_

_Me: No. I'm on probation. One wrong move and I'm gonna have to confess_

_Beom: Thank God I didn't marry into stupid_

_Me: I'm not your husband!_

_Beom: Ouch_

_*3 messages archived*_

_Me: Just don't do that again!_

_Beom: Do what?_

_Me: Smirk at me infront of everyone_

_Beom: Then don't blush_

_Me: I wasn't blushing!_

_Beom: You totally were_

_Me: Was not_

_Beom: Were too_

_Me: Beom!_

_Beom: Honey!_

_Me: Stop it!_

_Beom: You don't tell me what to do_

_Me: I'll kill you_

_Beom: Where are you?_

_Me: None of your business_

_Beom: Oh really?_

_Me: Really._

_Beom: Okay then._

_Me: What do you mean?_

_Beom?_

_Yah!_

_Lim Jaebeom!_

_Are you really mad?_

_Are you not talking to me_ _now?_

Jinyoung felt his heartbeat increase as he stared at Jaebeom's last message.

_*conversation archived*_

Jinyoung threw his phone back into his bag and jumped into the school swimming pool for another lap.

He loved swimming, it helped calm his nerves. And then maybe later he would call Jaebeom from a secluded corner and beg for forgiveness. Probably offer him a makeout session behind the bleachers, if worse came to worse.

He climbed up on the stairs at the edge of the pool and grabbed the towel he'd left there. 

He hated pushing Jaebeom so much, but he just couldn't help it. Jaebeom loved to tease him and though Jinyoung secretly loved it too, it made him want to push Jaebeom more, see how long his patience lasted. 

Stupid. Unnecessary. 

Jinyoung looked around, trying to centre himself and forget about their earlier conversation for a while. The swim club met twice every week and Jinyoung insisted on dragging Bambam and Youngjae along. Youngjae hated getting wet as much as his dog Coco did and Bambam was no better, preferring to lay by the pool in his fashionable swim wear, waving seductively at every girl or guy who checked him out. 

They grumbled and bargained but Jinyoung always ended up having his way. 

He loved the water. So did his other best friend Wonpil, who was now waving at him vigorously from across the other end of the pool. Jinyoung waved back and laughed as Wonpil dove in immediately to swim towards him. 

A couple more students jumped into the pool and it turned into an impromptu race. 

Jinyoung, Bambam, Youngjae and the rest of the dozen or so members of the swim club jumped and clapped and cheered as the three racers swam towards them as fast as they could.

For a moment it looked like one of the boys wasn't even trying, swimming almost lazily, but Jinyoung quickly turned his attention back to Wonpil who finally managed to reach their end of the pool first. Jinyoung whooped and hollered with the rest as Wonpil gave a high five to Youngjae's best friend Younghyun, who had come second after him.

But slowly, all of them became aware of a louder, wilder cheer erupting from the bleachers as the final boy made his merry way across the pool. 

The swim club turned collectively towards the new cheerleaders and to his horror, Jinyoung recognized them to be Jaebeom's band mates.

But Jaebeom wasn't sitting with them, so that must mean... 

Oh no. 

Jinyoung turned back around with the rest and noticed the quiet giggling from atleast half the swim club as they joined in to cheer the last boy. 

The boy finally reached the pool's end, right next to where Jinyoung was standing and flipped his hair back, shaking the water off and running his hands through it dramatically, earning himself a teasing oooh from his friends and more giggling from the members of the swim club.

Freaking show off. 

Jinyoung stepped back behind an unsuspecting Wonpil, and pretended to melt into the background, fingers crossed tightly.

But Jaebeom seemed adamant on revenge. 

Like Moses parting the sea, he climbed out of the pool and walked right through the throng of swim club members, who were slapping him on the back and saying Hi, while he grinned back and made his way deliberately towards Jinyoung, who for the life of him didn't know where to look as he tried not to blush and failed miserably. 

Jinyoung flinched as Jaebeom raised a hand towards him, his heart pounding, his lips twitching with nervousness. 

But all Jaebeom did was grab the towel from around his neck, give him a resounding slap on the butt with it making his whole body jerk, wink and walk away with a smirk, drying his hair with Jinyoung's towel.

Jinyoung could feel eyes on him and he was sure he knew who they belonged to, his cousin and his two bestfriends. So he quickly snapped his mouth shut and ripped his eyes away from the mesmerizing sight of Jaebeom's buttocks moving in wet boxers.

"Uh...he...what an asshole..." Jinyoung stammered, waving a hand dismissively in Jaebeom's general direction.

"Aww, come on Jinyoungie, he wasn't bullying you, I know him. He's a good guy." said Wonpil, sliding a hand around Jinyoung's bare shoulders and rubbing his arm soothingly. 

The rest of the club members fell to giggling and whispering, pointing at Jaebeom who was now preening like a peacock infront of his friends, making underwear model poses while they whooped and clapped pointedly in Jinyoung's direction. 

Jaebeom sat down after a while and another one of his friends immediately jumped up to take his place while the rest continued to cheer him. Thankfully, no one was paying any attention to Jinyoung now, not even Youngjae and Bambam. 

Except for one person. 

Jinyoung risked another glance at Jaebeom, meaning to send him a secret smile to let him know he wasn't really mad. But Jaebeom wasn't smirking anymore, instead he had a deadpan look on his face as he watched him from a distance. 

Just as Jinyoung realized that Wonpil still had his arms around him.

He ducked out immediately from under him and laughed. 

"Let's hit the showers."

Then he walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone, meaning to send off a few choice swear words to Jaebeom.

_Me: Why are you glaring jerk?_

_Beom: If he touches you again...  
_

_Me: He's my best friend._

_Beom: But you're naked._

_Me: "Almost". And he's seen me fully naked since we were four._

_Beom: Excuse me?_

_Me: It's normal to take showers with your best friend when you're in a hurry_

_Beom: Is it?_

_Me: Ofcourse it is! Don't tell me you've never done it!_

Jinyoung glanced at Jaebeom out of the corner of his eyes, barely holding back a grin. Jaebeom was frowning at his phone, as if Jinyoung had sent him a particularly difficult Math problem.

_Beom: No. I don't enter the boys locker room, unless it's compulsory PE._

_Me: Sad. You're missing out_

_Beom: How about we change that now?_

_Me: What? No!_

Jinyoung glanced surreptitiously back at Jaebeom and sure enough, his signature smirk was back on his face. 

_Beom: Who better than you to introduce me to this "normal" rite of passage?_

_Me: No! I was just teasing!_

_Beom: Should I get someone else then?_

_Me: No!_

_Beom: Yes_

_Me: Beom NO!_

_Beom: Thank you. See you after my naked shower honey, the door's gonna be open. Totally normal_

Jinyoung looked up frantically to see Jaebeom shoulder his towel again and make his way towards the boys bathroom with a huge grin on his face, while Jinyoung stood frozen, helpless. 

_Me: You'll pay for this Lim Jaebeom._

_*conversation archived*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add my love, subtract the rest

Jinyoung dropped down in his new seat with unnecessary bustle to calm his nerves and signaled Bambam over. It was risky, considering Bambam could blurt everything out to Youngjae, but he'd have to take the risk and trust his best friend if he wanted his revenge plan to go smoothly. 

First step:

Steal Jaebeom's seat. Jaebeom always, always sat alone in a desk in the farthest corner of the classroom next to the window, right at the back. Today he'd be forced to sit infront of Jinyoung. 

Step two:

Make sure Jaebeom had no way to escape. That's where Bambam came in. He'd be the one partnering Jaebeom at his new desk and caging him in next to the window for the final step of the mission. 

Final step:

Slow torture. 

And that's how, a few minutes after Jinyoung's father began his Math class, Jaebeom could be found gripping his pen tight, his jaw clenched in frustration and the back of his neck getting redder by the minute while Jinyoung ran his socked foot up and down his leg, making his jeans ride up almost halfway to his calf. 

When Jinyoung's father turned to scribble something on the board, he pulled out his phone quietly and typed out a text. 

_Me: something wrong Beommie? Want me to kiss it away?_

_*message archived*_

With sadistic pleasure, Jinyoung watched Jaebeom pull his phone out under the desk to read his message and let out a quiet curse. 

Jaebeom's ears were redder than ever and he shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with the neck of his shirt with a finger while sweating profusely.

_Beom: Istg Jinyoungie don't make me turn around._

_Me: Oh but I thought you're scared of my dad...or did you grow some?_

_Beom: Shut up_

_Me: Make me. Like in the movies. Turn around and force my mouth shut with a hot, passionate, wet kiss 😗😗😗_

Jaebeom quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

As a final act of torture, Jinyoung gave a quick look around to check if anyone was watching and leaned forward to whisper in Jaebeom's ear. 

"Hoooneeeyyy..." 

And before he knew it, Jaebeom had shot up from his desk so fast that Jinyoung yelped, as startled as the rest of the class. 

"Umm, bathroom." 

"Mr Lim? Mr Lim!" 

But Jaebeom was already pushing Bambam roughly off the desk and rushing past him to get out of the class as fast as he could manage. 

"I'll go check on him. He's been sick all morning." Jinyoung said, concern for Jaebeom outweighing any fear he might've had of triggering his father's suspicion. 

"Okay, but be back soon." said his father sternly. 

"Yes seonsaengnim." 

Thankfully, by the time Jinyoung walked out himself, his father was already deep into the next problem on the board. 

Jinyoung headed off to the nearest bathroom to look for Jaebeom 

"Beom? You in there? Beommie?" 

Suddenly, a hand shot out of a stall and pulled him in. Jaebeom shut the door and pushed Jinyoung roughly against it. 

"So... _Honey,_ care to finish what you started?" 

Jinyoung was breathing heavily now. His heart pounding faster as it always did whenever Jaebeom got close. 

"I-I was just teasing." He whispered back. 

"Teasing or testing my patience? I really seem to have corrupted the Parks' precious baby." 

Jaebeom leaned in and Jinyoung turned his head to the side with a giggle. He placed his hands in between their chests to act as a barrier while Jaebeom breathed hotly into his ear. 

"Not now Beommie. Appa's going to come looking for us anytime soon." 

"No one's coming. Unless you have other ideas..." Jaebeom smirked. 

"Shut up." Jinyoung giggled, trying and failing to push Jaebeom away. 

Not that he was trying too hard. 

One part, the major part, of his brain wanted to give in and see where things would go from there but the other, smaller, more annoying part kept shoving his dad's angry face combined with the voice of their Sex Ed instructor from church infront of his eyes, and he couldn't really relax enough to do anything. 

Finally finding his will, he managed to turn around in the cramped space with difficulty and scrambled for the door lock. But Jaebeom wasn't ready to let go yet, pulling him back by the waist and tickling him until he was reduced to hysterical laughter. 

"Let go off me!" Jinyoung gasped, almost bent in half, his hand still on the lock. 

"Then give me my kiss first."

"No!" Jinyoung choked out through uncontrollable giggles. 

Suddenly, Jaebeom froze as if he'd heard a noise, then proceeded to clap his hand on Jinyoung's mouth quickly as someone entered the bathroom. 

They stayed like that for the next ten minutes, not daring to move an inch, as someone, another student most likely, took their own sweet time to flush the toilet and wash their hands, whistling merrily all the while. 

Jinyoung was almost trembling, trying not to giggle while Jaebeom pressed down on his mouth harder, his own lips shut tight against a grin. 

They should be scared, very scared, Jinyoung thought, but the thrill of it all wouldn't let them. 

Finally, the footsteps walked away and the bathroom door slammed shut again. Jaebeom's hand went away from Jinyoung's mouth and his hold relaxed a little. 

But his lips were still touching Jinyoung's neck and before they could get into any real trouble, he managed to push Jaebeom off and swing the stall door open, rushing out with a long heavy sigh of relief. 

"Let's go" he said firmly. 

"Come back here."

"No." Jinyoung said, backing away another step. "We almost got caught!" 

"Fine. Run to daddy. See if I care." Jaebeom grumbled under his breath, pushing down the toilet cover with his foot and sitting down. 

"Stop acting like a kid. Let's go." 

"No seriously, you go ahead. I...uhh...need more time." said Jaebeom, his face flushed with sweat. 

"What..." 

Jinyoung looked down and blushed to the roots as something clicked in his brain. 

Oh... _oh_. 

"Go on. Leave." said Jaebeom, kicking the stall door shut in Jinyoung's face.

"Umm... I'll see you after class then?" Jinyoung called through the door. "Come back as soon as you've taken care of your...umm...problem." 

And before he could help himself, he'd let out a massive snort. 

"Hey! Why are you...get back here!" 

But Jinyoung was already sprinting out of the bathroom before Jaebeom could do anything more than sputter behind the stall door. 

As soon as he was safely back in his seat, after telling his father that Jaebeom would be heading off to the infirmary, he pulled out his phone under the desk, ignoring Bambam's knowing glare. 

_Beom: It's not what you think!_

_Me: Sure. What do I know right? I'm a guy too. No need to be ashamed. It's natural._

_Beom: It's your fault! This was all your plan!_

_Me: Well I didn't know you were this horny_

_Beom: Shut up_

_Me: Who's gonna make me?_

_Beom: Jinyoung!_

_Me: Honey!_

A whole minute's pause.

_Beom: Oh its on baby_

_*Conversation archived*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> My twt: @GK7ahgase


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my drafts forever while I dealt with personal issues. But today is the day I take risks, so I'm closing my eyes and posting it. I hope you guys like it. Please take the time to send some positivity through comments and kudos, it really helps💚

* * *

_Beom: Honey? We go up in 10_

_Me: I'm coming! I'm coming!_

_Beom: WITHOUT ME?!!_

_Me: You're literally about to perform and you're making sex jokes?_

_Beom: hehehe_

_Me: Nervous, aren't you?_

_You'll be fine_

_Beom: Think so? There are other, better bands out here today_

_Me: You're the best. You're gonna win_

_Beom: And if I don't?_

_Me: Lose my number_

_Beom: fucking gold digger_

_Me: I love you too_

_Beom: fuck off groupie_

_Me: 😙😙😙_

_Beom: don't tempt me_

_Me: 5 minutes. Almost there._

_Beom: Come soon, I need my lucky charm😭_

_Me: I said I'm coming!_

_Beom: ...😏_

_Me: Not another word._

_Beom: How come you're texting? Youngjae not breathing down your neck?_

_Me: Bam's sitting between us._

_Beom: Kiss him for me_

_Me: eww_

_*conversation archived*_

*

Jaebeom took a pause to admire Jinyoung standing in his green bomber jacket and skinny black jeans that accentuated his strong swimmer thighs and tiny waist. 

'Focus Jaebeom, focus.' he berated himself, tearing his eyes reluctantly away from his boyfriend. He needed to ground himself before they went up on stage for their performance. Although Jinyoung being there gave him strength, it also made him nervous because he wanted to impress him so bad. 

Too soon, the name of their band was called and he climbed up on stage with the rest of his members after sending Jinyoung a subtle wink, his answering laughter warming Jaebeom's heart. 

Here goes nothing. 

*

Two hours later, the crowd of students from different schools around the district was going wild, jumping up and down with their hands in the air as Jaebeom and his band - Fenix, climbed up on stage for the second time with the rest of the participants. 

Jinyoung could see Jaebeom bouncing on his feet slightly while sweat gathered on his forehead. Jinyoung guessed that he had his fingers crossed behind his back too as they waited for the results of the competition. 

Jinyoung reached out for Bambam and Youngjae's hands, the latter having been bribed with ice cream so he would help him get permission from his dad. Youngjae was the favorite nephew, so it was a mere matter of making sure Bambam was decently dressed, plus setting the curfew at 10:30pm and they were good to go. 

"Look at them, all of sixteen and acting like their life depends on this stupid competition..." Youngjae grumbled. 

Jinyoung squeezed both their hands and closed his eyes as the announcer began calling out the consolation prizes. 

"Ouch! Aren't you a little too invested in this Jinnie?" Youngjae growled, trying to wrench his hand away. But Jinyoung ignored him and held on. 

"And finally! The first place goes to..." 

"Jinnie, let go! Too tight...!" 

"FENIX!"

Jinyoung screamed with the rest as the crowd erupted. He hugged Bambam, both of them jumping up and down in jubilation while Youngjae rubbed his wrist, still grumbling under his breath as he got shoved around. 

"That's my man!" Jinyoung shouted, before he could stop himself. 

Bambam froze. 

Jinyoung froze. 

The crowd continued to cheer for Fenix. 

Uh oh... 

"Your man?" Youngjae asked, fighting back the bodies jumping around him and into him. 

Jinyoung and Bambam looked back terrified. 

The situation could have been salvageable. Jinyoung could have passed it on as a mere, one-sided celebrity crush. 

But no. 

Fate wasn't on his side and neither was Jaebeom, who chose the exact moment to jump down from the stage, push through the crowd and pull Jinyoung in for a long hard kiss. Right there infront of everyone. 

Jinyoung's brain switched off on impact and he forgot everything else - where they were, who he was with and what he was supposed to be doing (or not doing) - as he kissed Jaebeom back with equal enthusiasm, tightening his arms boldly around his neck. 

Phones flashed, the spotlight found them, laughter rang out and the cheering that followed was deafening. Most of the crowd didn't even know what was happening, too busy dancing and drinking. The crowd immediately around them was made up of people from their town, filled with students of all sexual identities, nothing phased them. The loud cheering was indication enough. 

But nothing was louder than the pounding of Jinyoung's heart, as he disentangled himself with difficulty from the heat of Jaebeom's fierce gaze and his tight embrace, turning back around to face an extremely furious Youngjae. 

"Youngie..."

"Save it. You lied to me and you were gonna lie again!" Youngjae snapped, just as another enthusiastic fan elbowed him painfully in the ribs to get to Jaebeom. 

Before Jaebeom could fully realize what he'd done and before Bambam could do more than sputter, Youngjae had grabbed Jinyoung's hand and dragged him out of the building, slamming the entrance door shut behind them hard, as if it had been the one snogging his cousin in public. 

"Explain yourself." he said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. 

"I..."

"Do not. I repeat, do not lie to me again Park Jinyoung. Don't even try!"

"This! This is the reason why I didn't tell you! I knew you'd be mad!" Jinyoung shot back defensively. 

"I'm not mad that you're dating that jerk, you idiot!" 

"Oh really?" Jinyoung scoffed. 

"Okay maybe a little bit, but I'm not just your cousin, I'm your best friend too! I'm mad because you should've told me!" 

Jinyoung blinked at him for a few seconds then looked down, ashamed. 

"Is that all you're mad about?" he asked in a small voice, his heart lifting bit by bit, despite himself. "That I didn't tell you?" 

"Ofcourse! You told this little snake here, but you couldn't tell me?" 

"Hey!" Bambam exclaimed. 

"I wanted to tell you the very moment I found out but I was waiting for Jinnie to give the go, I'm not a snitch!"

Another cheer sounded from the building and muffled music poured out through the brick walls. 

"Probably the encore stage." Bambam muttered under his breath. 

"I'm sorry." Jinyoung whispered, his voice quivering. "You know your opinion matters the most to me. And to appa. I couldn't just spring it on you out of nowhere."

Youngjae opened his mouth but just then the music got louder as the entrance door was thrown open and four figures filed out in the dark. 

"Hon-Jinyoungie...you okay?" Jaebeom asked, a worried frown on his face. 

Jinyoung saw Mark, Yugyeom and Jackson standing behind Jaebeom, looking concerned themselves. 

This was all too much. Even if Youngjae somehow approved of Jaebeom, he'd never approve of the friends he hung out with and the things they did for money. There was no way Jinyoung was going to lie to Youngjae anymore. And there was no way Youngjae would not be horrified at the mere thought of him being with Jaebeom after that. 

His heart sank again, his brain overheating from conflicting emotions, as he looked at Youngjae, then Jaebeom and then back at Youngjae again. 

And just like that, standing on the pavement outside a battle of the bands that his boyfriend had just won, surrounded by both of their closest friends, Jinyoung burst into tears. 

"Fuck..." Jaebeom exclaimed, leaping forward immediately to embrace Jinyoung. 

Youngjae, who had reached out to Jinyoung at the same time, pushed Jaebeom off roughly and brought Jinyoung's head to his own shoulder. 

"I'll kill you if you ever hurt him, do you get that?" he gritted out to Jaebeom. 

"I'll kill anyone who ever hurts him. No matter who."

They glared at each other for a whole minute. 

Then finally, Youngjae gave in with a grudging smile. 

"Guess we have something in common after all, we're both dramatic little shits who say cringy shit." Jaebeom smirked, making Youngjae actually chuckle, much to Jinyoung's relief. 

Jaebeom grinned back happily, fist bumping his three friends behind his back. 

"Gotta admit he's good looking." Youngjae said to Jinyoung, who hit him on the chest, pushing away immediately.

"Hey, eyes off my man!"

"I'm talking about the other guy dumbass."

Jackson and Yugyeom bumped Mark's shoulder, who grinned back at Youngjae shyly. 

"Maybe we should all hang out, get to know each other better?" said Jackson. "How about we play ball at the court this weekend?" 

"Yes please!" Bambam exclaimed immediately, eyes on Yugyeom. 

Jinyoung and Youngjae raised their eyebrows at him, knowing very well that he hated getting messy, but left the questioning for later. 

"Okay, done." said Jaebeom, grabbing Jinyoung's hand. "You guys coming back in for the encore right? We're up next."

"It's already past 10. We have to go home." Jinyoung piped up immediately, giving Youngjae a carefully innocent look. 

Youngjae looked back unimpressed. 

"We said we'd reach home by 10:30. Let's go." he said sternly.

"See you at the court then." Bambam said to Yugyeom sadly, who seemed pleasantly surprised. 

"It's a date." He said with a smirk. 

"Let's go!" Youngjae growled, dragging both Bambam and Jinyoung by the hand, who let themselves be led away reluctantly.

Later that night as Jinyoung lay in bed, on his front watching YouTube videos of car detailing while his own room remained as messy as ever, he was suddenly interrupted by a text from Jaebeom. 

_Beom: So now that your cousin knows..._

_Me: What?_

_Beom: Can I kiss you in school?_

_Me: Absolutely not._

_Beom: But why?_

_Me: Umm my dad still works there?_

_*five minutes later*_

_Beom?_

_You there?_

_Beom: I have a plan._

_Me: Uh oh..._

_Beom: 😘😘😘_

_*conversation archived*_


End file.
